Sweater Weather
by Hikari-and-Yami
Summary: It's too cold for you here and now, so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater. - Blindshipping -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Another fun, fluffy, short ficlet (similar to '_Blank Space_'). Though this one will be more sexy. This idea came to me today after hours of being trapped in my house due to the blizzard that just slammed into the Northeastern part of the U.S.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_~ And if I may just take your breath away. ~_

* * *

"The blizzard will be fun, they said. You'll get to sleep in all day, they said."

Yugi grumbled, using his body weight to push the shovel down into the never-ending mountain of snow, before hefting the powder of_ pure satanic evil_ up and away from his driveway. Dumping the shovel's contents into one of the piles of snow by the edge of his front yard, he turned and trudged back up his driveway with a groan. He had spent almost _two hours_ outside now, trying to keep the driveway, porch stairs, and the pathway in between the two clear and free from the abomination that was snow. In theory, all of this work should've been split among three people but, to his utter misfortunate, his roommates, in all their remarkable stupidity, had gotten themselves snowed in at a bar a town over.

There would be hell to pay upon their return. That was for sure. Jou and Malik knew, they _knew_ that shoveling was the bane of his existence. He'd sooner run across an ocean of hot coals than spend hours outside in freezing conditions, clearing the same spots he had shoveled not thirty minutes before. The whole cruel process of it bit relentlessly at his nerves and patience. In fact, he was _this_ close to tossing the shovel into the street and throwing a temper tantrum that would put Jou's weekly whine-fests to shame.

Yugi sighed, his breath dancing in frosty swirls in front of his face. At this point, his fingertips were chillingly numb, as was most of his body. He wanted a hot coffee, a warm blanket, and a good cheesy movie. What he did not want was to be out here in this blasted weather with frigid snowflakes clinging to his face. How many puppies had he kicked in his past life to deserve this?

He grunted, sticking his shovel into the snow and lifting up another heap.

And the worst of it? He couldn't even go get his favorite hot cup of jo after he completed his punishment. At least, not with the travel ban the city had enacted still in place, forbidding residents to drive unless they were essential employees of the city.

_Travel ban._ Yugi inwardly scowled. What kind of martial law shit was that?

Damnit, if he wanted to drive to the next city or two over to find an open Starbucks to get his damn hot coffee then –

Yugi glanced up, and his thought process came to a screeching halt.

Because while he was silently fuming in all his self-pity, the front door across the street from him had opened and a fugitive (for surely it was against the law to look like _that_) had stepped out onto the porch to put something in the mailbox by the screen door.

Why, hello all things _gorgeous_.

Yugi blinked, his internal temperature suddenly rising. Who was this unjustly handsome man, with a wild mane of ebony and honey, who looked like summertime and sand? Who looked like a steaming hot chocolate that Yugi wanted to take slow, steady sips of? Who was dressed so very inappropriately for this weather in nothing but a loose pair of jeans and a black sleeveless tank?

As if sensing Yugi's attention, the man shifted around fully and turned to look at him and…

_Oh_.

Now weren't those eyes of chocolate rubies laced with the rosiest hues just downright _sinful_. Why did Yugi suddenly get the distinct feeling that he was wearing too many layers in this 14F degree weather? Oh yes - it was because those eyes had yet to turn away from his. At this rate, Yugi was going to melt like a lone snowman standing in a desert. He was sure of it.

… Wait.

Did he… did the man just wave him over?

No, no, Yugi must be seeing things…

Nope, that's definitely a wave – a beckon of those long, tan fingers.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, in the likely chance that the man had been directing the gesture towards someone else.

Nope, no one there.

Yugi glanced back at the riveting specimen before him just in time to see something akin to amusement sparkle in those eyes.

Another wave had Yugi all but forgetting his shovel in the cursed pile of snow and making his way across the street and up the other's stairs, silently thankful when he had the opportunity to examine the stunning being up close.

The stranger looked down at him with those indulgent eyes, the laziest smirk on his face as he perched himself against the door frame. "Hey," he opened with, a voice meant for dreams made of velvet.

Yugi swallowed his initial greeting which was _not_ English. "Hey," he managed, but just barely.

The man tilted his head, his smirk widening. "You got a name I can put to that pretty face of yours?"

Yup. It was official. His cheeks were on fire. "Yugi," he mumbled.

"Mhm." The other whistled appreciatively. "It suits you well."

"T-thanks." It was the cold that made him stutter. Yes, definitely the cold. "What about you?"

"Atem."

_Oh. How perfectly fitting for you as well. _

Yugi suppressed a shiver, though he argued the reaction was due to the gust of snowy wind that whipped past him and not that deliciously enticing glint in those russet eyes staring down at him. "You just move in?" Yugi ventured, curiously.

"No," Atem remarked with a shrug. "I'm just watching the place for a friend for the next few days." He cocked his head to the other side, those bangs falling over his eyes in a way that made Yugi's stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"You must be absolutely freezing out here," Atem spoke again, then nodded his head back behind him and into his inviting abode. "Perhaps I could offer you something that'll help warm you up a bit?"

Yugi's eyes widened, his whole face probably a new shade of red by now. "Well then," he remarked, surprised. "You're quite forward, aren't you?"

That illegal smirk pulled into what Yugi could only describe as an even _more_ illegal grin - damn, that thing was lethal. "I was referring to the water I have boiling on the stove for tea." Yugi watched as those molten lava eyes traveled down his body at a tantalizingly slow pace, before snapping back up to meet his gaze once more. "Though I wouldn't at all be opposed to other heat-inducing activities."

Yugi could've died on the spot. Honestly, part of him _wanted_ to at that moment.

But then, there was the other _excited_ part of him that flared to attention at the insinuation. He glanced quickly over at his lonely shovel sticking out of the snow pile in his front yard. He really _should_ finish clearing out the driveway...

Yugi peered back up at Atem, at the beach days and the summer nights that he might as well have been looking at, and could've laughed at himself for even entertaining the notion that he would turn down the other's invitation in favor of _shoveling_.

Because when it came right down to it, even though all of his instinctual alarms were blaring, his sense of curiosity and his whining libido were much more overpowering. Stranger danger be _damned_. Hell, he wanted to be in danger if it meant extracting some body heat from this god in human form before him.

"I guess a cup of tea wouldn't hurt," Yugi finally murmured.

Atem seemed pleased at his words as evidenced by the brightening of those scarlet and coffee mixed irises. Pushing himself off the door frame, Atem stood straight again to gesture him inside. Once in, Atem closed the door behind them with a flick of his hip and watched Yugi as the smaller pulled off his gloves and placed them by the nearby foyer table. He noticed how those numb fingers then fumbled with the zipper of his coat.

"Here." Atem bent down at the waist and swiped Yugi's hands aside so that he could unzip his fleece. "Let me help."

This time around, with those darkened apple red eyes peering into his own and that tan, warm face only a few inches away, Yugi couldn't find it in himself to hide the shiver that sparked directly up his spine.

Atem seemed to notice the minute movement and took that as permission to lean down and in closer. "Yugi," he breathed hotly against his face.

"Hm?" was all Yugi could manage between his slightly parted lips.

Atem smiled, and it was like sun and beaches and paradise.

But then, to his dismay, Atem suddenly pulled up and away from him, pushing the coat off of his shoulders and turning to hang the article on the rack by the door. "Let me put the pot on to boil," he offered, then began to walk towards what Yugi presumed was the kitchen. "Then perhaps we can play a friendly game to pass the time with as we wait out this blizzard. I feel as if I must warn you though..." Atem turned back at the door frame and winked at him over his shoulder. "I never lose."

As the taller man walked past the threshold and out of his vision, Yugi looked dumbly after him and gave himself a minute to soak himself in Atem's flirtatious words, to process the fact that Atem did _not_ already have water boiling on the stove like he had initially suggested.

Yugi's body shook again. But this time, it was in anticipation of the challenge and temptation that Atem embodied in that alluring and inviting frame of his.

And when Yugi followed Atem into the kitchen, he did so with only one thought in mind.

Thank _God_ for blizzards.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~ _Inside this place is warm; outside it starts to pour._ ~

* * *

Who was this radiantly beautiful boy, Atem wondered as he sat at his kitchen table, who looked like breezy pink sunsets and smelt of fresh spring rain? Who had eyes that resembled the deepest part of the ocean, the currents of which drowned you into a sea bottom blanketed in pearls? Whose child-like appearance contrasted sharply with that playfully tempting look he was directing his way?

Atem leaned back in his chair and watched the dreadfully alluring younger man sitting across from him take a sip of his tea.

Now, Atem was a man of simple pleasures and had a general rule that the least amount of effort he had to put into enticing another individual, the better. Small talk was not his strong suit, and he couldn't for the life of him recall any conversation lasting over fifteen minutes in the last two years that didn't leave him utterly and impressively bored.

Enter Yugi.

He was, Atem concluded forty-five minutes into their conversation, absolutely fascinating in the most simple and indulgent of ways. Yes, this boy with the most sensitive blush reflex Atem had ever seen, was as straightforward and uncomplicated as the sun on a cloudless day or a rain shower on an April morning. There were no secrets, no complexity here - none could exist with all those expressive features. And yet, somehow, Yugi still had so much depth to him, so many beautiful layers that were all laid out for Atem to see; not hidden away in some convoluted maze that Atem would grow weary of wandering.

Yes, Yugi Motou was just so very... simple.

Atem actually was surprised with how easy it was to follow Yugi's ramblings (don't ever get that boy started on the topic of shoveling), and Atem had to admit that he found himself thoroughly amused with the younger man's little oddities (he was pretty sure Yugi had spent almost half of the conversation just arguing with himself).

None of that compared, however, to the brief moments where Yugi would find a surge of confidence and play along in the dangerous game of flirtation that Atem had started - a game that, for the first time in forever, Atem felt like he might possibly lose. Atem supposed he never really had a chance though, especially when his opponent had a voice like _that_.

Atem pursed his lips and flicked his eyes over Yugi's slim figure. Hmm... speaking of layers, the boy was wearing too many. He needed to take that gray pullover sweater off. Like, forty-five minutes ago.

"How are you not freezing right now?" Yugi suddenly asked him. "It's like the snow apocalypse outside and, I must say, you are wildly underdressed for the occasion."

The elder smirked. "Funny, I was just thinking the opposite of you."

Yugi's cheeks were the most delicious pink when those ridiculously large eyes gazed down at his empty mug on the table. It was a look that shot a bolt of raw desire straight down Atem's spine, only so that it could coil tightly in the pit of his stomach.

Okay. Could someone _please_ explain to him how those eyes were _not_ considered a weapon of mass destruction? Seriously. The FBI and Homeland Security should be on this.

Yugi must have noticed him shiver, because suddenly he was gazing back up at him through dark, long lashes and from underneath bangs of honey silk, a tiny smirk gracing his lips, and _holy shit,_ Atem was going to _eat_ him if he didn't stop looking at him like that.

"Your body seems to agree with me, Atem."

"You have _no_ idea."

Yugi bit his bottom lip, and the action caused another lustful spark to trickle down Atem's spine. "Maybe another cup of tea will help?" Yugi offered. He didn't wait for Atem's response and stood from the table, collecting their empty ceramic mugs.

Atem watched the other's movements carefully. Even as Yugi stood at his kitchen counter, doing something as basic and unimpressive as pouring water from the kettle into their respective cups, the boy seemed wondrously perfect.

What was _happening_? What kind of sorcery did Yugi dabble in that the younger man was able to make him respond like this? Once again, upper levels of government should be concerned that there was an individual on the loose that could demolish Atem's walls of indifference in less than an hour. Maybe the CIA should recruit him as an interrogator. He'd just have to bat those butterfly eyes of his and people would be tripping over themselves to give up their co-conspirators.

"What?" Yugi said over his shoulder with a smile when Atem rose from his seat and walked up behind him. "Tea not good enough for you?"

"Another cup of tea is not what I had in mind."

"Oh?" Yugi turned around to find himself pinned against the counter, Atem's hands finding their place by either side of his waist.

"Would you like to hear my other ideas now?" Atem asked, voice a purr.

Yugi's cheeks took on the rosiest of hues, but he managed to keep his voice steady as he stared down what might as well have been the embodiment of _sex_. "I'd much rather you show me than tell me," he whispered.

Another bolt had Atem pushing the steaming mugs on the counter to the side, encircling Yugi's waist and hoisting him up to sit on the marble top. He found himself in between Yugi's knees and the change in positions gave him a new angle of Yugi's eyes, as now he was allowed to look up into them, and _Jesus_, they were like windy spring afternoons and freshly bloomed orchids and quiet walks in the park.

Atem lowered his gaze to Yugi's lips. He bet they were soft, like flower petals, and as sweet as sugar.

"Oh, Mr. Sennen," Yugi exhaled shakily, that dusty blush still coloring his face. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you wanted to kiss me."

Atem glanced back up, meeting his gaze, and drew in a deep breath. "How do you figure, Mr. Motou?" he said.

Yugi ignored him and brought his hand up to place the tips of his fingers on Atem's cheekbone. He watched his hand there for a moment, then let his eyes shift back to Atem's own. "Do you want me, Atem?" he whispered.

It took every bit of Atem's self-control not to take him right then. _How_ was Yugi doing this to him? _No one_ did this to him.

"Yes," Atem said, smoothing out the tremors in his voice. "I do want you."

The sexual tension was all consuming; the attraction electrifying. Atem could barely hold it together.

He reached up and grabbed Yugi's hand with his own, turning his head and pressing his lips against the soft center of Yugi's open palm, those heavy eyes of amethyst watching his every move. Atem made sure to keep eye contact with the other, as he lifted his mouth and placed another kiss to the tender part of Yugi's wrist. It was only when he lowered Yugi's hand to lean forward and brush his lips against the corner of Yugi's mouth that Atem let his eyes fall close. "Do you want me, Yugi?" he asked quietly.

And then it was Yugi who moved, ducking his head down to trail soft, 'barely there' kisses along Atem's jawline, all the way up until he found Atem's earlobe. "I do," Yugi sighed, breath hot against Atem's skin. "I want you, Atem."

Atem shuddered, as Yugi nipped playfully at his ear. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to stop myself," he warned.

"Good," was all he got in response.

Atem felt Yugi's small hand trailing down his chest, over his stomach, and brushing right against his -

_Fuck_.

Atem dug his hand into Yugi's messy locks of ebony and crashed the boy's mouth into his own, tasting him, grinding his hips into him, and creating a thousand sparks of _glorious_ friction. And then the race was on to see who could shed the other's clothes faster, hands moving frantically as Yugi's sweater was pulled off over his head and Atem's jeans were falling to the floor by his ankles.

Yugi's skin was cold against his, but Atem didn't care, for his sole intent for the evening was warming up the absurdly captivating boy in his arms.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Prepare for sexy times. ;) See ya soon. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, there'll actually be one more chapter after this one. It's already completed and will be posted tomorrow. As for this chapter, the rating is being moved to 'M' for sexy times between males. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_~ The goosebumps start to raise the minute that my left hand meets your waist. ~_

* * *

Yugi shuddered at the way Atem's warm breath fanned across his skin, as the elder bit and nipped at his neck, sucking at his skin until it became red and bruised. It was a heated distraction, Yugi soon learned, so that Atem could push a single lubricated finger inside of him without much resistance. Before his body could even register the first, Atem was already pressing in a second digit and thrusting them in and out, over and over again to ram against a sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

"Ahh! Atem, _God_, d-don't stop, _ohhh..._" Yugi moaned, moving his hips to meet Atem's hand at each thrust.

Atem felt his dick harden at those pretty groans, at the way his name fell from those utterly fuckable lips. "You keep that up, Yugi," he said huskily. "And I'll fuck you right this second."

"Oh God _yesss_, please, Atem, _pl__ease,_" Yugi panted out, his entire body shaking under Atem's ministrations. "Take me _now_."

Atem clenched his free hand around Yugi's waist in response, his fingers digging into the boy's skin hard enough to leave bruises. He could have cum right then and there with the way Yugi was _begging_ for him to fuck him. He didn't need anymore encouragement and immediately withdrew his fingers, ignoring the younger's small whimper so that he could position the tip of his arousal at Yugi's entrance.

He couldn't find it in himself to pause and provide the boy with anymore lubrication, because he needed Yugi _right this fucking second._ With a groan, he pressed hard and forced his way inside, making Yugi arch his back in the most delicious of ways as the skin of his dick dragged against the clenching ring of muscles.

"Ahhh, fuck, fuck, fuck," Atem grunted, pushing himself further inside as the muscles flexed and tightened around him, engulfing him, and _fucking Jesus_, Atem could live in winter forever if Yugi heated him so. He paused only when he had filled Yugi completely and willed himself to stay still for a moment, knowing that if he moved so much as an inch, he would cum on the spot. Being inside of Yugi was like an inferno; a cavern of _glorious_ runny heat.

Atem inhaled a shuddering breath, reveling in the beads of sweat that were gathering on Yugi's pale, creamy skin. God, Yugi, who looked so goddamn edible there, trembling beneath him and _fuck_, Atem couldn't help himself anymore. He angled himself up, his dick shifting inside and pressing against Yugi's sweet spot and _ohhh_ how Yugi broke in the most beautiful chorus of moans, those eyes of purple hues rolling in the back of his head in a way that made Atem's eyes want to do the same. The sounds flooding his ears and the wondrously sinful sight of a naked and filled Yugi made Atem want more, so he dragged his dick out with a flick of his hips only so that he could slam back into Yugi hard.

"Oh my G-god, _Atem_!" Yugi cried out, rolling his hips in a way that made Atem's entire body shudder. "Harder, please, _please_."

_ Oh fucking Christ_, he was going to burst. Yugi was _ruining_ him.

Atem leaned up on his knees so that he could plunge inside of Yugi and hit that spot that had Yugi in a hot mess of limbs and moans, over and over and _over_ again until tears of pleasure were forming at the bottom of Yugi's eyes. Atem could feel his dick pulsing, could feel the unrelenting pleasure coiling in his groin and threatening to release itself.

"Ahhh, Atem, I can't, I_ can't_ \- I'm gonna,_ ohhh_ _God_."

"Yes, yes, _yesss_, you fucking perfect boy, cum for me."

Atem found Yugi's mouth hungrily as the younger's entire body began to convulse in his arms, Yugi's white-hot seed shooting out and splashing against their stomachs, while Atem greedily swallowed each of the boy's perfectly hitched moans. The tightening of Yugi's muscles around him and the sound of the other climaxing was enough to set off each and every nerve in Atem's body and, as he rode the addicting high, slamming a few more times into Yugi's quivering body, Atem felt himself explode deep inside of him.

The intensity of his climax sucked him of his energy almost immediately and when his strength failed him, he found himself nearly collapsing on top of Yugi. He quickly sought out Yugi's lips with his own so that he coax the boy's tongue out to play and while he did so, Atem continued to push inside of him with slow, languid thrusts, listening in a sort of numbed state of ecstasy as Yugi's moans turned into beautiful sighs of contentment.

Atem decided then that he wanted to claim this heat forever. He slowly broke away from the kiss and leaned back to brush a sweaty blond bang away from Yugi's forehead so that he could better admire the remarkable, beautiful man that was underneath him; a man that he found himself wanting to keep around. "Yugi," he said, and those eyes of pearls opened to gaze blissfully up at him.

"Yes, Atem?" he murmured, his voice the sweetest sound Atem had ever known.

"Stay?"

It was all Atem could muster; the only way he knew how to convey what he wanted from the man beneath him, who's soft, sweaty skin provided him with the warmth that he knew no other could.

Yugi closed his eyes and exhaled contently before leaning up to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

That was a good enough answer for Atem.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Sexy times were had, as promised. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Final chapter! Thanks for all the love guys. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

One Year Later

_~ These hearts adore, everyone the other beats hardest for ~_

* * *

"On a scale of 1 to even, I can't."

Atem chuckled at his boyfriend's disgruntled expression, those perfectly-shaped lips twisted into a pretty little scowl. "It's just a little snow, my love." Atem shrugged on his winter jacket and walked over to where the younger man was hunched over the back of the couch, those violet eyes peering out through the frosty living room window to glare at the snowflakes trickling down from the clouds above. "You stay in here and make us some tea, okay? I'll go take care of the driveway."

"You and I clearly disagree on what '_a little snow_' looks like," Yugi muttered quietly. He shot Atem a sideways glance, and his eyes narrowed at the elder's simple attire disapprovingly. "You're going out like that? Without a hat or gloves?" Yugi turned fully towards him and frowned. "Do you_ want_ to die of hypothermia, Atem? Because this is how you die of hypothermia."

"Yugi, for the love of God, I'm _fine_." Atem rolled his eyes and bent down at the waist to press his lips against the corner of Yugi's mouth. "It's a wonder your blood pressure is so out of whack with you fretting so much all the time."

"Only over you." Yugi tilted his head and captured Atem's lips with his own, coaxing him into a kiss with a playful bite of the man's lower lip.

_Atem_... the only thing in this world, Yugi knew, that could make him feel like it was a summer day in the dead of winter. He sighed contently into the kiss, pressing against Atem's lips one more time, before pulling away. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the resulting whine that fell from Atem's mouth.

"You tease," Atem mumbled, straightening his back and glaring down at the other man.

"I'm sure there's something here about a pot and a kettle and the color black."

Atem hid a smile behind a purse of his lips and turned from the other to stroll over to the open closet in the hallway. He reached inside, up by the hangers, and grabbed onto a long piece of fabric resting there. It was to Yugi's utmost delight, Atem noted, that he wrapped the length of the scarf in his hand around his neck.

"Hey, you know who I ran into at the grocery store yesterday?" Yugi said suddenly, looking back at the white monstrosity outside the window. "Bakura, out of all people. I didn't even know he ate food that wasn't delivery."

"Ha, yeah, I'd like to run into Bakura sometime, too." Atem muttered harshly, zipping up his coat. "Preferably with my car."

"_Be_ nice."

"After the stunt he pulled last month?" Atem scoffed, utterly unamused. "He's lucky he still has both legs to walk around on."

"I suppose that's the silver lining." Yugi turned to plop down on the couch, spreading his body across the cushiony surface and stretching his arms over his head with a big yawn.

Atem acknowledged the shift in position with a raise of his brow. "You know only bad things happen when you lay down on your back in front of me," Atem whispered, his voice a tad deeper than before.

"You say bad. I say amazing." Yugi winked at his boyfriend. "The kettle's on. I'll have a cup of tea all ready for you for when you're done outside."

Atem took a few steps forward to stand over Yugi with his signature 'clothes-shedding' smirk. "Oh, I don't much care for the tea, little one. It's what comes after the tea that I want."

Yugi's laugh was beautiful and all-consuming and, before Atem knew it, he was being pulled down onto the couch by his scarf. He heard Yugi exhale deeply when Atem repositioned them and pushed the younger further into the couch, his lips finding the warm, sensitive skin over Yugi's collarbone. It only took a few scrapes of his teeth against that sweet flesh, before Atem felt those small hands wander down to the zipper of his coat.

Atem lifted his head from the boy's neck to gaze at him. "What about shoveling?" Atem asked him, as Yugi pulled impatiently on his coat sleeves.

Yugi smiled wide and leaned his head up to kiss Atem full on the lips.

"_Fuck_ shoveling," he answered simply.

* * *

End

* * *

**A/N:** Another one hits the shelf, ladies and gents. Hope you enjoyed this ficlet and hope to see you guys around in some of my other stories! Please review! :)


End file.
